Edward Lasker
Edward Lasker (* 3. Dezember 1885 in Kempen, Provinz Posen als Eduard Lasker; † 25. März 1981 in New York) war ein aus Deutschland eingewanderter amerikanischer Elektroingenieur und Schach- und Go-Meister. Lebensweg Eduard Lasker studierte in Breslau und danach an der Technischen Hochschule Charlottenburg (der heutigen TU Berlin). Er war ein ausgebildeter Mathematiker und Ingenieur im Maschinenbau. Aus beruflichen Gründen zog er zunächst nach London. Im Jahr 1914, kurz vor Ausbruch des Ersten Weltkrieges, emigrierte Lasker in die USA, wo er als Elektroingenieur in Chicago Arbeit fand. Edward Lasker, wie er nun hieß, hatte mehrere Erfindungen vorzuweisen, darunter die elektrisch betriebene Brustpumpe zur Förderung der Muttermilch. Lasker war über viele Jahre mit der Schachmeisterin Mona Karff liiert. Schachmeister und Gospieler Lehrmeister Laskers im Schach in der Breslauer Jugendzeit war Arnold Schottländer gewesen. In Berlin belegte er 1909 im Turnier um die Meisterschaft von Berlin den dritten Platz. 1911 gab er sein erstes (und bis heute bekanntestes) Schachbuch Schachstrategie in 1. Auflage heraus. Im Jahr 1914 gewann er die Meisterschaft des City of London Chess Club. In den USA galt Edward Lasker als der erste Popularisator des Go-Spiels, das er bereits während seiner Berliner Zeit mit Felix Dueball, dem besten deutschen Go-Meister, spielte und in dem er für lange Jahre der beste Spieler der neuen Welt war. Zwischen 1916 und 1921 wurde er fünfmal Sieger der Offenen US-Meisterschaft im Schach, ehe er 1921 die US-Staatsbürgerschaft erhielt. 1923 verlor er einen Wettkampf gegen Frank James Marshall nur knapp mit 8,5-9,5 (+4, -5, =9). Edward Lasker, der seinen Höhepunkt im Schach in den 1920er Jahren hatte, aber niemals Berufsspieler wurde, schrieb einige Schach- und Go-Bücher, die sich nach wie vor großer Beliebtheit erfreuen. Er war nach eigener Aussage weitläufig mit dem Schachweltmeister Emanuel Lasker verwandt. Wegen der Namensähnlichkeit wurden Partien der beiden gelegentlich in Schachpublikationen verwechselt. Der Weltschachbund FIDE verlieh Lasker nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg den Titel Internationaler Meister. Im Alter von 95 Jahren starb er in New York. Partie Edward Lasker gewann eine Partie durch eine der bekanntesten Kombinationen der Schachgeschichte. Am 29. Oktober 1912 spielte er im City of London Chess Club gegen den Meister George Alan Thomas mit den weißen Steinen. Dabei spielte Lasker – eingeleitet durch ein Damenopfer – ein mehrzügiges Magnetmatt, bei dem der schwarze König binnen 7 Zügen von der letzten auf die erste Reihe wanderte. Am Schluss hatte Lasker die Wahl, durch die lange Rochade oder ein Abzugsschach mit dem König matt zu setzen, und entschied sich für letzteres.Scan der Partienotation aus Laskers Notizbuch bei Edward Winter :1. d2-d4 e7-e6 2. Sg1-f3 f7-f5 Die Holländische Verteidigung. :3. Sb1-c3 Sg8-f6 4. Lc1-g5 Lf8-e7 5. Lg5xf6 Le7xf6 6. e2-e4 f5xe4 7. Sc3xe4 b7-b6 8. Sf3-e5 O-O 9. Lf1-d3 Lc8-b7 10. Dd1-h5 Dd8-e7? Nach diesem Fehler gewinnt Weiß forciert durch ein spektakuläres Damenopfer. Die Züge von Schwarz sind nun bis zum Matt im 18. Zug erzwungen. :11. Dh5xh7+!! Kg8xh7 12. Se4xf6+ Kh7-h6 Dieses Vorgehen ist erzwungen. Ginge der König nach h8, so setzte Weiß mit 13.Se5-g6 matt. :13. Se5-g4+ Der schwarze König wird jetzt über das ganze Brett gejagt und findet sich zum Schluss auf der weißen Grundreihe wieder. :13. ... Kh6-g5 14. h2-h4+ Kg5-f4 15. g2-g3+ Kf4-f3 16. Ld3-e2+ Einen Zug schneller gewann hier 16. 0-0 oder Ke1-f1 (die Drohung 17. Sg4-h2 matt ist unparierbar), aber dann käme es nicht zu dem kuriosen Matt im 18. Zug. :16. ... Kf3-g2 17. Th1-h2+ Kg2-g1 18. Ke1-d2 matt (oft wird statt dessen 18.0-0-0 angegeben). Die Vorgeschichte der Partie wurde anhand verschiedener zeitgenössischer Quellen rekonstruiert.Hanspeter Suwe: Die Rochade in der Schachpartie. In: König und Turm, Heft 29. November 2010. Demnach hatte Lasker am 26. Oktober 1912 eine Simultanvorstellung (+15 =3 -2) im Lion de Belfort in Paris gegeben und in den folgenden beiden Tagen einen Zweikampf über drei Partien gegen Frédéric Lazard ausgetragen, den er mit zwei Siegen und einem Remis gewann. Nach einer Ruhepause fuhr er am 29. Oktober per Zug nach London, wo er sich anschließend bis etwa 16 Uhr ausruhte. Dort besuchte Lasker den City of London Chess Club, wo am ersten Abend die Partie gespielt wurde. Es konnte jedoch nicht geklärt werden, weshalb Lasker nie die tatsächlich gespielte Reihenfolge der Eröffnungszüge angab, obwohl er die Notation nachweislich in seinem Notizbuch aufgeschrieben hatte. So hatte er manchmal zwei Züge vertauscht oder eine andere Zugumstellung angegeben. Werke * Schachstrategie (1911) * Chess and Checkers: the Way to Mastership (1919) * Go and Go-Moku (1934) * Chess for fun and chess for blood (1942) * Modern Chess Strategy (1945) * The Adventure of Chess (1949) * Chess Secrets I learned from the masters (1951) * The Game of Chess: the strategy and tactics of expert play for amateurs of all classes (1972) Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Edward Lasker in der Sensei's Library (Go-Lexikon) * Bücher von Edward Lasker * Kategorie:Schachspieler Kategorie:Schachspieler (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Schachspieler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Go-Spieler Kategorie:Geboren 1885 Kategorie:Gestorben 1981 Kategorie:Mann br:Edward Lasker }}